Sailor Senshi and The Beatles vs. The Blue Meanies
by SailorRose1964
Summary: The Inner Senshi are in college and suddenly everything is turning blue! Blue Meanies are being spotted all over Tokyo, and the scouts call in The Beatles to help.


This is my first anime crossover. I hope you like it, I wrote it while I was bored. But if you don't, please be nice to me, I'd appreciate your comments anyway, like what I could do better.

Thanx...

Jessica

John Lennon sat at the table in the hotel room in Tokyo. He took a sip of his coffee and set it back down. He looked over to Paul, who sat at the window staring out towards the streets. 

"Eh, whatcha doin' Paul?" He asked.

Paul looked over to John. "I was just wonderin' why we can't go out at all. It's so boring."

George walked into the room. "You're right, I don't like being confined to this small space, either. What do you think Ringo?" George asked Ringo, who was sitting on a couch watching a Japanese animation program. "What ARE they saying!?!"He yelled out of frustration. "And what are those drippy things running down their faces, and WHY ARE THEIR EYES SO HUGE!"

The three other Beatles stared at Ringo, and for a moment there was silence.

"Uh, Ringo, did you hear me?"George asked.

"No." Ringo said, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Never mind,"George said, sitting down at the table next to John.

Ringo kept watching the television, wondering what they were saying.

Meanwhile, in 2001 Tokyo, in a separate dimension, the Sailor Scouts were in college and pursuing their separate career goals. Usagi Tsukino, who six years ago last transformed into Sailor Moon, was watching TV in her dorm room. If it weren't for Minako Aino, she wouldn't have known a soul at her college. Her stomach started to rumble.

"When is Minako-chan going to get here with the pizza? I'm starving!" She sat up on her bed and paced back and forth. Just then Minako walked through the door, holding a large cheese pizza with pepperoni and anchovies and a carton of a dozen chicken wings.

"I'm here!" She called, closing the door with her foot.

"Minako-chan! You're my hero! Let's eat!"

Minako set the pizza on the table and they dug in.

"You know, I wonder how Rei and the others are doing?" Minako asked. 

"I'm sure they're having fun,"Usagi managed to say between bites.

The phone rang, and Minako walked over to answer it. "Hello?...What?...I don't believe it!...Okay...be right there!" She slammed down the phone and yelled over to Usagi. "Rei found an evil force penetrating from downtown Tokyo! We have to hurry, and try to get there as soon as possible!" Mina hurried for her coat, and got Usagi's as well. 

"What?!" Usagi said in surprise. "How will we get there? Tokyo's pretty far away!"

Minako paused "I guess we'll have to try to teleport, I guess. Hopefully our powers are still strong. With your Eternal Sailor Moon power and my Super Sailor Venus power hopefully we can do it."

Usagi sighed. "I haven't been Sailor Moon in so long, I don't know if I can still transform."

Minako looked frustrated. "This isn't the time for doubts, Usagi! We have to try!"

Usagi nodded and ran over to her dresser where she fumbled until she could see her broach.

The two of them ran up two the roof of their dorm building and transformed. They held hands in a circle and concentrated their power. Soon they glowed and disappeared.

In Tokyo, the Sailor Senshi had gathered downtown near the center of the negative energy. Everything was turning blue slowly. 

"What's with all the blue?"Jupiter asked.

Mercury was checking her computer data. "I don't know, but the energy seems to be coming from another dimension almost."

Mars closed her eyes and concentrated to see if she could get any psychic reading. "There are some kind of beings controlling the power, I think."

"We should investigate," Luna said.

Suddenly Sailor Moon and Venus appeared, then they fell to the ground, exhausted.

"What a ride," Venus said. "So what's up?"

"We're going to investigate," Jupiter told them. They explained the entire story of how Rei had gotten a bad feeling while driving by earlier, and how the energy seemed to be coming from another dimension.

The Sailor Senshi then ran into the bluish tint central Tokyo seemed to give off.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the beings that were running around, turning things blue.

"What are those?!"Jupiter asked in confusion.

Mercury had a surprised look on her face.. "They're blue meanies! From the Beatles' Yellow Submarine movie!"

"How do you know about Yellow Submarine?" Venus asked.

"My mom was a big Beatles fan,"Mercury said.

"Well, who cares who they are, let's just toast 'em!"Mars yelled, beginning her Mars Flame Sniper attack. Strangely, they had no effect what so ever. Mars looked astonished. "What the..."

The girls looked at each other. "What can we do?"Venus asked.

"Well, maybe we should get the Beatles..."Mercury suggested. 

"C'mon. Merc, aren't they all dead?"Jupiter said.

"No!" Mercury yelled. "They're not all dead, just John is."

"Well, I think we should keep trying!" Usagi suggested. She took out her tier and tried to blow the meanies away. "I think we're in trouble...."Usagi said weakly when her attack failed.

"Well?"Mercury asked everyone.

Mars looked rather mad. "How could they help anyway?"

"It never hurts to try,"Mercury said.

"And just how are we going to get them here?" Mars asked.

They all looked to Luna and Artemis. "Well," Luna said, "Perhaps we could get Sailor Pluto to help,"she suggested.

The sailor senshi concentrated on sending a message to Pluto. In response, Pluto sent back a message.

"I will try, Sailor Senshi." Her voice echoed inside their heads.

Back in 1966 Tokyo, The Beatles were still lounging around, very bored, when all of a sudden a strange light engulfed the room. Without realizing it, the Beatles were soon transported to where the Sailor Scouts were.

They got up slowly, with slight bruises. Ringo was the first to notice they were the only normal people in an anime world. "The EYES!" He screamed.

"Calm down Ringo, it's ok...AHHHH!"John yelled, realizing that they're eyes were in fact, humongous.

"Damn..."Paul said slowly, as he looked at the amazed senshi. 

"Who are you?" George asked. "Is this some kind of psychedelic illusion?"

The girls laughed. If the Beatles thought the senshi looked rather scary, the senshi thought the Beatles looked a little funny too.

"Look at those dull colors,"Venus said.

"They have so many skin tones!"Jupiter said amazed.

Mercury stood there, astonished. "It's the Beatles!" She finally yelled at the top of her lungs. Mercury had never admitted it to anyone, but she was in fact a die-hard Beatles fan. She listened to their cd's while studying.

"Oh, we're in for it now,"John muttered as Mercury went utterly ecstatic.

Paul gulped.

Everyone looked at Mercury as if she was crazy.

"Not another one!" George growled.

Mercury started running around in circles. Rei reached out her hand and grabbed her and set her down. "Calm down, geez. We've met aliens and princesses and your going crazy over some guys with guitars!"

"Drums too,"Ringo added.

"Whatever."

"Okay, sorry,"Mercury apologized. " I didn't mean to get so out of character."

"So what's goin on?"Paul asked, looking at the forever growing blueness.

"Let me explain,"Mars said. "There are these beings, supposedly from a movie of yours, destroying our city. Can you please help?"

"How?" John asked.

"Um..." Mars hesitated. "How'd they defeat them in the movie, Mercury?"

"With music. And positive energy."

"I see, so we have to sing, eh?" John retorted.

"Please..."Jupiter said.

"The future depends on you all." Venus added.

So, what year is this?" John asked.

"2001." Sailormoon told them. "Wait a minute..." she said, realizing something, "...You're that dead guy! Oh my god! Pluto can bring back the dead!"

"No, she can't,"Mars alerted her. "She can bring them from the past,and through different dimensions."

"Wait a minute," John said, an odd look on his face, "I'm dead?"

"No, you're here," Paul said.

"You don't get it..." Jupiter stated.

"I think it may be better _not_ to..." John added. "I don't feel dead...and I still got a lot of years ahead of me...so I shouldn't worry."

"Besides, we have to get rid of these bluish things," George informed them. "But, we don't have our guitars..."

"That's bad..."Venus commented.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Mercury yelled. "Sing 'Because'! It doesn't use any instruments!"

"What's 'because'?" Paul asked.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know it yet....um....now what?"

"We know a bunch of other songs..." Paul stated.

"Can you get us instruments?"Ringo asked.

"I think so..." Venus said. "I believe there is a music shop nearby..."

"But its in the blue area... we can't go through there..." Mars reminded her.

"Damn." Jupiter said. "What will we do?"

"Well," Mercury concluded, "If music makes them weaken, the Beatles should sing in unison and one of us can guide them to the store, get the instruments, and come back..."

"Let me guess,"Jupiter replied, "You want to take them?"

Mercury smiled. "Well..."

"No way Merc! You're not going to be alone with these guys, even if you are the last Sailor Scout in the world to do such a thing!"Venus said.

"I'll take them," Sailormoon offered.

"Ok, then." Mercury said, a frown on her face. "Just sing the whole way there, act quick, and according to my calculations..." She paused as she checked her compact computer. "...You should be n the middle, Sailormoon, and John and Paul in the front or back, and Ringo and George on the sides. This will create a sort of barrier."

"Okay..."Sailormoon agreed, nodding slowly.

The Beatles looked at each other. 

"Now I actually wish we were in the hotel room,"John said.

They were off, The Beatles and Sailor Moon. They got half way there when a large blue meanie blocked their path.

"Why are you not bluish?"The meanie asked, an angry look on his face.

"Because, I don't like the color blue." John said. "I look better in red."

"How are we going to get past this guy?" Paul asked.

"I have absolutely positively no idea..."George replied.

The blue meanie began to rush forward, but then suddenly disintegrated.

The five all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Strange..."Ringo said.

They continued to the shop, where they got their instruments, and left, Ringo and Sailor Moon taking the drum set.

When they got back, they noticed that the blue had gone farther into the city. The other scouts were discussing strategies.

"Got 'em,"Paul said, lifting up his guitar case.

"Let's set this baby up..."Ringo said, pointing to the drums.

The senshi helped set up the instruments, and they connected the amplifiers into Tokyo tower with the help of Mercury's telecommunication signals from her computer.

The Beatles were ready to play.

"So, what are we goin' ta sing?" Paul asked.

"Anything, just sing!" Mars told them

So the Beatles began to play Drive my Car. But to their surprise, it didn't work.

"What happened?" Venus asked. "Did you do something wrong?"

"No," John said. "We played it right."

"Why didn't it work?" Mars asked, hysterically.

Everyone but Mercury began flipping out.

"Hey," Sailor moon said to sailor Jupiter, noticing she wasn't flipping out at all. "Why isn't Mercury upset?"

"I don't think she noticed," Jupiter replied. "She's been looking something up on the computer."

They looked at Mercury's blank face, which seemed surprised at something.

"Mercury, did you find something?" Mars asked.

She nodded. The Sailor Senshi walked up to Mercury and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen. Their jaws dropped.

On the screen, it showed programs that mercury had been running. One of the programs was a Yellow Submarine computer game. Somehow her computer created the illusion around that blue meanies were rampaging the city.

"Mercury....."They all groaned, annoyed.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to turn off my game earlier. Sorry guys. It must have messed with the transmitter on my computer....uh....sorry."

"This is the first time you've ever acted ignorant Ami, so we'll forgive you this time." Mars told her.

Mercury smiled innocently. "Thanks guys."

"Well...what about us?" A familiar English voice said. It was John.

"Um...we can send you back, I guess..."Mars said.

"Okay," Ringo agreed. "No offense, but I just can't take how big your eyes are..."

"None taken..." Sailor Moon said. "I mean, look how small yours are..."

The Sailor Senshi called upon Sailor Pluto, to help send back their friends. 

"Bye!....Ja ne!....Sayonara....Bye bye!" A chorus of Japanese voices called, as their friends disappeared.

****

Back at the hotel...1966

THUMP.

The boys fell to the hard wood ground of the hotel. 

John started rubbing his butt. "Ow, that hurts," he complained.

"Was that for real?" George asked the others.

"I think so..." Paul said.

"Those eyes really freaked me out...." Ringo stated.

"Oh, well. At least it wasn't a boring day," John added.

"You can say that again..." Paul said.

****

The End


End file.
